


From Work To Home

by Sorrowcult (orphan_account)



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, M/M, Office Sex, Sex, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Max Lobo, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sorrowcult
Summary: Ash sneaks into Max's job for a quickie and Max discovers something a little different when he returns home from work.





	From Work To Home

Ash needed to be quiet, or else, they'd be caught, it wasn't everyday that he was sneaking into some random office at his Sugar Daddy's job and demanding to be fucked on the nearest surface. Max slapped a hand over Ash's mouth when he keened too loudly and glared down at him.  
"You need to be quiet, Aslan." Ash batted his eyelashes and spread his legs further. Max had just pushed into him, his legs were hitched up, his flexibility being tested as he was bent and twisted.  
"Max, what the fuck are you doing?"  
"Put your legs back."  
"I can't put them further unless you push them, I'll have to hold them though."  
"Is that going to hurt you?"  
"It'll be a stretch but it's fine."

Max looked like he wasn't sure but Ash unlatched his legs from Max's hips and spread them out, practically a split. Max grabbed him by the back of the knee and slowly pushed them back, eyes wide as he watched how easy it was to practically fold him in half.

"Holy fuck," Max breathed slowly, looking at the way Ash trembled, small contractions of muscle beneath his hands. "Move.. Max, if you don't fucking move.."   
Max smiled at him cattily and began a slow, languid pace, watching Ash's breath hitch before his eyes slammed shut and he dropped his head back onto the desk.

"We're going to get caught."

Max rolled his eyes and sped up the pace, only slightly, eyes trailing from Ash's flushed face to his quivering abdomen. His cock was obscenely hard, flushed and a deep red at the tip, pre-cum leaking and leaving a sticky puddle on Ash's lower abdomen.

"Faster.."

"Faster, what?"

"Faster, Daddy, before we get caught because you wanted to be a damn t-" The rest of what he planned to say was lost as Max abruptly went faster, hard enough that the desk rattled beneath them. Ash's voice was reverberating around the relatively small and empty room, if no one had heard them before, they surely did now.

"Da- Daddy please, I'm gonna cum, don't stop!"

"I didn't plan to," Max muttered, letting go of Ash's legs which immediately wrapped around his waist and dug into the small of Ash's back. Pale hands scrambled up Max's arms and around his neck, Ash's nails digging into his skin. The blond practically broke skin when Max grabbed his hips and pulled them down to meet his thrusts.

Ash came wordlessly, voice breaking partway through the loud moan the filled the room, tapering off into small whimpers and whines as Max didn't let up on using his over-sensitive body. His legs were shaking, clamping around Max, it was as if his body couldn't decide if he wanted more or not.

Max groaned low and quiet, sending a shudder up Ash's spine. The warmth of cum filling him made him sigh softly, the tense grip he had loosening. Max laid his head on Ash's shoulder, letting out a noise of consent when the blond slowly ran his hands through his hair.

"Thank you, Daddy.."

                     •••

Max came home late, the apartment was dark and he was sure that by now, Ash was asleep. Kicking off his shoes and rousing the half-wall separating the front door from opening directly into the living room, he was greeted with the sight of Ash sitting naked save for one of his white button up shirts in front of the bay windows, overlooking New York.

"Ash?"

The blond looked over his shoulder before looking back out the window. "You see that apartment there, over yonder?"

Max never pointed out when he said things like that, when his farm boy accent was thicker than usual. The brunet nodded, however, and took off his coat, hanging it on the coat rack. "And what about it?"

"There's a man, in the apartment directly across from ours.. He likes to watch me.. Us." His voice got softer as he spoke and Max was worried, for a moment. It was hard to tell sometimes, but he'd seen Ash at his best and his worst. He would say something about it, especially if he was bringing it up now.

"Is that so, baby boy?"

"Mm. It's interesting, really, because he's watching now and.." Ash dipped a hand down his chest and toyed with his nipples for a moment. "And he seems to be waiting for you."

Raising an eyebrow at that, Max walked over to Ash and kneeled down behind him. He should be mad that someone was watching Ash when he was getting taken apart in all the most intimate ways possible but instead it left heat burning low in his abdomen.   
"And what does he like to watch the most?"

"I don't know.. Maybe when you make me cum." He told the other, leaning back against Max and spreading his legs open wide. Max glanced up and sure enough, there was someone watching. He could tell even from here that he had lost his pants and was touching himself.

How disgustingly shameless.

Max wanted to tease, to bend Ash over, face down-ass up, and have his way with him, but they had an audience and that would just be rude.

"You don't.." Ash trailed off as Max slipped his head between Ash's legs, gripping his cock. "You're so wet, baby." He cooed, the words enough for Ash to already buck his hips up, searching for more friction. There was no use starting with a slow pace, not when Ash was already this worked up. Max's other hand came around and softly caressed Ash's inner thigh, dropping to his ass. He went to toy with his hole when instead of meeting flesh, he came in contact with smooth metal.

"Fuck," Max swore, hand speeding up. He dipped down and kissed Ash's neck, he tasted like vanilla soap and sweat.

"Max! I'm gonna c-" Ash didn't finish the warning, going tense in his arms and moaning softly.

Glancing up, Max caught sight of the man cumming into his own hand and looked back down at Ash. "Does he always watch?"

"No.."

"Let's get.. Cleaned up." Ash made a tutting noise before he grabbed Max's hand and brought it up to his mouth. He lapped at his palm, swiping the mess away. His tongue dipped between his fingers, practically suckling at them before Max was pulling his hand away.

"I said cleaned up, you little heathen."

Ash simply smiled and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his mouth. "Whatever."

Looking across once more, the man was gone and the empty windows reflected the light of the everlasting and never sleeping city.


End file.
